La chica de las camelias
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Adrien, un fotógrafo sin empleo, después de fracasar en otra entrevista decide desahogar la frustración fotografiando los crepúsculos del parque, lo que no contaba, era encontrar la fotografía perfecta de una chica admirando las camelias, cautivado y sin su permiso llega a retratarla para su colección, aferrándose y guardando fotografía como un objeto preciado (Volpinoir)


**Disclaimer:** La serie no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador y colaboradores. Todos los derechos de propiedad intelectual se reservan a ellos, yo sólo lo he tomado los personajes para realizar un pequeño homenaje.

 **Aclaraciones antes de leer la historia:**

pareja relativa que gira esta trama se trata del VolpiNoir. En caso de que no tengas idea de que denominación es: Volpina x ChatNoir. Sólo pido que, si no te gusta la pareja y no está entre tus planes ofrecerle una oportunidad. No entiendo porque estás leyendo esto todavía y desperdicias un aproximado de treinta segundos a mejor cambiar la pestaña.

2\. Está enfocado en un universo alterno, lo canon de la serie aquí no entra y nos enfocamos en un mundo de agencias y modelo, con la maravilla interpretación de Lila como una de ésta y Adrien, el magnífico fotógrafo fracasado.

3\. Las edades de los personajes han sido cambiada para mejor desarrollo de la historia.

4\. El apellido de Adrien ha sido cambiado por Coville, Agreste se lo queda el padre y por ende, ellos nos comparte ningún parentesco consanguíneo, ni civil.

5\. A pesar de que lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, si ustedes ven una falla les agradecería de corazón que intentarán hacerlo. Muchas veces uno por amar su obra no ve con claridad sus errores, así que con toda confianza díganlo.

6\. Por ser un One-shot fue un poquito más rápido, pero tenia muchas ganas de escribir un OS de esta pareja.

Si has leído esto y quieres continuar.

Bienvenido a la lectura, extraño inquilino.

La chica de las camelias

By

KellenHakuen

 _«_ _Lo sentimos, Señor Coville.»_

 _«_ _Sólo necesito una oportunidad.»_

 _«No._ _No tienes lo que se necesita para ser el fotógrafo de nuestra agencia»_

Frustrado, pateó una lata con enjundia al aire, observándola alejarse unos metros cayendo ésta y rebotando sobre la próxima cera, todo el proceso carcomido por el silencio. La culpa le picoteó, cómo si lanzar una lata haría que los magnates cambiaran de opinión con su rechazo y le marcarán en unos minutos para indicarle que era broma y que mañana podía empezar a trabajar con ellos.

Esa era la quinta vez que rechazaban sus solicitudes, no le sorprendía que con tan sólo verla trataran de correrlo con educación y un lenguaje formal. No tenía experiencia en su campo o trabajando en inteligencias influentes, cada una de ellas le había desistido de sus servicios, y su curriculum sólo estaba lleno de recomendaciones de su mejor amiga y el número de su madre, asegurando éstas que era una persona responsable y de confianza. Adrien siempre había querido ser fotógrafo, la idea de volver eternos unos instantes, guardar el momento con tinta y hojas, se le hacía tan maravillosa que no conocía otra satisfacción. Tomar el café, leer un libro en la tarde o sonreír, era algo tan común que la gente lo consideraba aburrido, pero él no, él lo encontraba fascinante, sentimientos manidos y desechables como esos, son de los seres humanos, verdaderos, de nosotros, este tipo de momentos a Adrien le decían que debían ser inmortalizados y guardados para la contemplación de la gente.

Descubrió su hobby en sus apogeos de la infancia, mientras él jugaba en el sótano buscando nuevos hallazgos que presumirle a su madre. Pensó que sería buena idea indagar entre los roñosos gabinetes, así que, juntando las cajas viejas en una pila, se subió en ellas para inspeccionar desde otra posición, recordaba que el mueble lo había traicionado, ese día su peso reaccionó de mala forma ya que no duró ni cinco segundos elevado antes de caerse al suelo, junto a las cajas aplastadas y su interior esparcido estridentemente. Ahí la encontró a lado de los libros empolvados de su padre y la ropa que usaban para donar, se veía maltratada, pero quizá todavía funcionaba, Adrien la sostuvo, como si acababa de recibir un tesoro invaluable y corrió hacia los peldaños para mostrarle a su mamá su más reciente hazaña.

Su madre plantaba algunas rosas para la venta, Adrien se acercó con una curiosa cámara digital entre sus manos, le alegó que había encontrado un tesoro y debía inmortalizarlo, ella por supuesto, sólo se enterneció por la ingenua proposición. Le preguntó a su madre si podría fotografiarla, ella le había dicho que sí. Con una cámara ante sus manos, su madre sonriéndole cómo siempre lo hacía y un jardín de edén creciendo a sus espaldas, Adrien percibió que su progenitora si estaba feliz de ser fotografiada y retratada. Fue ahí que entendió y decidió mostrarles a las personas la felicidad de las cosas sencillas, recordarles que un simple instante, podía volverse embellecedor si lo mirabas de un ángulo diferente.

Por eso, decidió que sería un fotógrafo profesional, provocando que a sus primeros años el primer obsequio que le rogó a su madre para su cumpleaños fuera el de una cámara. Bonita historia para relatar, llena de esperanzas y sueños ingenuos que podrían conmover a más de uno, pero sus sueños eran más difíciles a cómo éstos habían iniciado, nadie le dijo que intentar triunfar en el campo de la fotografía sería tan difícil que parecía imposible. Ahora era un fotógrafo individual, pero desempleado y que nadie consideraba tan especial cómo él se creía, con suerte, lo contrataban para hacer fotografías de bebes o nupcias, pero nada que logrará impactar al mundo, y en cada agencia a la que intentaba llegar, éstas se negaban a darle una oportunidad debido a su falta de pericia.

 _«_ No me importa, la oportunidad se presentará»

Se animó para no hundirse en la depresión del fracaso, pero, ¿cómo llegaría a casa con Marinette y contarle que, por quinta vez, fracasó en otra agencia de revistas? Mejor, perdería el tiempo en el parque hasta que anocheciera, desaparecería por un rato y al llegar a su departamento que compartía con su compañera, ésta ya estaría rendida ante los encantos de Morfeo.

Fue ahí que la descubrió, solitaria y esplendorosa, apareció mientras fotografiaba una familia que paseaba con su bebé en el parque. La primera persona que lo dejó impactado, no traía mucho ese día, todavía la recordaba, llevaba consigo un collar de perlas y un vestido negro de coctel. Adrien la miró perderse entre los campos de flores, reflejándose en éstos cómo si quisiese hundir en su belleza, que, por horrible que se escuchase a él le parecía hermosa. Era una belleza que llegaba ser leonina, pero que merecía ser eternizada.

Preparó la cámara, enmarcándola en la lentilla y encerrándola, aún sin preguntarle si estaba correcto fotografiarla o no. Su consciencia le decía que era mejor pedirle su permiso, así se enteraría de su nombre y más datos de ella, pero, ella estaba tan abstraída, tan absorta admirando las camelias que Adrien concluyó que su alegría perecería y no volvería a renacer como antes si la interrumpía con su descortesía y vulgaridad.

Por eso, su cámara dio un flash imponente, y con la moral malbaratándo lo que acababa de hacer, nació ella, improvista, sin necesidad de nada más.

La chica que admiraba las camelias y a la que la adornaba una tarde crepúsculo con éstas.

Desde ese día Adrien Coville quedo cautivado por la chica de las camelias, y nada volvió a tener el mismo sentido.

* * *

—¡Adrien!

Con voz estrepitosa, alguien entró por la puerta principal y alertó a Tikki, quién se levantó de inmediato corriendo a la entrada y ladrando enojada, pero regresando contenta al tener las afortunadas visitas de Nino con ellos, acompañándolos en el desayuno.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con tu trabajo? —Nino arrastró la silla sobre el suelo, haciéndola rechinar de forma tan horrible que ocasionó a Adrien hacer una mueca.

—Mal, nadie me ha contratado desde mi último trabajo de hace meses, y lo peor, todavía no sé quién es la chica de las camelias a pesar de que Marinette investiga con las demás modelos de la agencia.

—Viejo, esas son noticias terribles.

—Lo sé, desde que la busqué no he podido encontrarla.

—Me refiero al trabajo.

—Ah, sí, también el trabajo.

—¿Y cómo le haces para cubrir los gastos? —Nino preguntó, tomando de la taza de leche que estaba encima del mantel —Digo, vivir con una chica, un perro y un gato, ¿te alcanza el sustento económico?

—Por el momento trabajo en una cafetería —se defendió ofendido —Así que deja de acusarme como si fuese un vago, entre Marinette y yo nos apoyamos para cubrir a la perfección todo.

—¿Qué? Ella paga todo y tú sólo estás de parasito.

—¡Nino!

Marinette, su mejor amiga de confianza y a la que consideraba el único apoyo emocional de seguir con sus sueños de ser fotógrafo, además de su madre por supuesto. La conoció a la mocedad de once años, porqué los padres de ella tenían una pequeña panadería a la que su progenitora gustaba de visitar en las mañanas, y al coincidir ambos en la misma edad, engendró de ellos la amistad de forma natural. Trece primaveras han pasado desde ese placentero encuentro, y ellos siguen tan inherentes que es imposible verlos separados, Marinette llegaba a entender a Adrien y ofrecerle un apoyo incondicional que él veía invaluable y por parte de Adrien llegaba a ser reciproco.

Apoyarse mutuamente, en adversidades y en situaciones alegres, de eso se trataba un código de amistad, ¿no? Por ende, tuvieron la premisa de irse a vivir juntos a rentar un pequeño departamento en las avenidas del centro, recuerda que los padres de Marinette casi lo fusilan a la idea de que él quería arrebatarle a su pequeña, pero les tomó media hora hacerlos comprender que entre ellos nunca cruzarían los límites de una verdadera amistad.

Llevándose tan entrañables cómo lo hacían, la comunicación excelente y la tolerancia entre ellos provoco más amena la convivencia que con otra persona. Coexistiendo pacíficamente a pesar de que tuvieran dificultades cómo que Adrien no recogía la ropa interior del baño o que Marinette roncaba por las noches, pero al final de cuenta, esos problemas lo solucionaban con un dialogo en la tarde y una tacita de chocolate con bombones.

Por eso, no le extrañó que, pasado el tiempo de armonía, Marinette quisiera romperla con la llegada de un labrador cachorro y un gato negro que recogió de la calle cuándo venía de las compras, Adrien se negó de principio, fundamentándole que apenas y se sustentaban económicamente con sus trabajos de fotógrafo individual y medio tiempo, pero Marinette venció mencionándole que a partir del próximo mes empezaría a trabajar con el Señor Agreste y que sus ingresos aumentarían. Adrien, celoso de que su amiga avanzará más rápido que él, accedió a integrarlos en su nueva familia.

Familia que se añadió con Tikki, la labradora juguetona que encolerizaba si insultabas a Marinette y Plagg, el gato travieso que siempre rasguñaba el sofá a pesar de las advertencias de Adrien, una familia chiquita, pero a Adrien le funcionaba, una familia que lo apoyaba a pesar de fracasos laborales cómo los que tuvo.

 _«_ ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?»

Recordó ese momento, su suerte no mejoraba, pero él llegó enamorado y emocionado, Marinette le dio la bienvenida en bata y con Tikki moviéndose alegre a su lado, ladrando contenta de no haberlo visto en horas, Adrien decidió no empezar mal el ambiente y sólo le respondió con otro tema que Dupain pensó que era innecesario.

 _«_ Me enamoré de la chica de las camelias.»

 _«_ ¿Eso qué significa?»

No había dejado de buscarla desde el encuentro fortuito. Cuatros meses han pasado y de no ser por qué él se consideraba un hombre de tenacidad hubiera desistido de su búsqueda, no obstante, Adrien estaba tan enamorado, tan cautivado, que pensar en su fina voz hablándole y dialogando entre ellos, le daba ánimos para revivir sus muertas búsquedas de encontrar a la desconocida chica de las camelias.

Anhelando encontrarla entre las gentes que se paseaban por la tarde de la ciudad, probablemente ella estaría por ahí, en un café o leyendo un libro, tan casual, pero tan imposible de encontrar. A lo mejor ya se habían encontrado, pero no se buscaron. Adrien no perdía la esperanza, ésta no moría entre sus memorias, ya que era la chica de las camelias quién renacía, siempre perdiéndose entre sus lagunas, pero defendiéndose para volver e incitarle a encontrarla y como un esclavo, recaía a su vicio.

—Adrien, ¿me estabas prestando atención?

—La verdad es que no.

—¿Perdiéndote con tu chica, Romeo? —jugueteó un poco antes de proseguir —, quería hablarte de un trabajo que me enteré hace poco.

—Eso no importa, Nino —Adrien ignoró el berrinche de Nino al haber sido ignorando —, ¿llegaste a preguntar de ella en la agencia?

Nino hizo una mueca, antes de incomodarse, ¿sería buena idea decirle a Adrien la verdad? No, sería irrisorio verlo en esa situación más adelante.

—Te conseguí una entrevista —desvió el tema con éxito, ya que había capturado la atención del fotógrafo —. Me enteré que el Señor Agreste busca fotógrafos para su nueva campaña.

Adrien no pudo permitir que otra palabra se articulase en su boca cuándo ya lo abrazaba, estrujándolo con fuerza hasta acabarle el aire, sin oportunidad de dejarlo continuar.

—¡Eres genial, Nino!

—Lo sé, pero …

—Diablos, no sé cómo tengo un amigo tan increíble cómo tú.

—Sí, bueno, puedes seguir alabándome, pero realmente me urge…

—¡Diablos! Marinette se pondrá contenta si se entera de esto…

—Demonios Adrien, haz lo que quieras.

—-¡Genial! ¿Y cuándo es? —inquirió él, pero su alegría se disipaba en el aire al ver la expresión divertida de su amigo.

—En una media hora.

—¡Nino! —rugió antes de atragantarse con la tostada y correr por la entrada principal del departamento, dejándole sólo en compañía de Plagg quién dormitaba en el sofá y Tikki que comía en su plato.

—Debí decirle que estaba a quince minutos en carro —murmuró para sí, dándole un sorbe al café olvidado —, y que yo tengo carro.

Pronunció el chico de piel canela, aprehendiendo un trozo de pan en su boca para desayunarlo.

* * *

—¿Señor Coville? —la secretaria dedujo al ver a Adrien bufando, después de haber entrado violentamente por la puerta de cristal. El chico culminó descansando encima del escritorio, recargó la frente para disfrutar del aire acondicionado que helaba sus calientes sistemas.

Por su parte, él y sin aire, quedó en silencio, pero afirmando con la cabeza.

—El señor Agreste te atenderá, llegaste justo a tiempo —le felicitó —. El señor Agreste odia los retrasos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algún síndrome del conejo blanco de Alicia?

—Haz el menor ruido posible y no lo veas a los ojos —le sugirió acompañándolo hasta el elevador.

Adrien temió para dentro, ¿a qué clase de monstruo se enfrentaría?

Dejo de cuestionarse aquello cuándo el umbral de la puerta se deslizó, digno de apreciarse a una película de terror, y él, era devorado por el ambiente elegante y un silencio que le pareció mortífero, con cortinas costosas y muebles de piel.

—Buenas tardes, Señor Agreste —Adrien se quedó quieto y a centímetros de la oficina, observando al ejecutivo firmar unas cuentas hojas antes de darle su atención, Corville entendió el mensaje tácito y se sentó veloz en uno de los sillones de cuero que estaba adelante.

—No vienes muy formal para una entrevista.

Adrien maldijo a Nino en su lengua natal.

—Sí, tenía algo de prisa.

—Muéstrame tus mejores fotografías —ordenó, Adrien sólo le quedo obedecer entregándole el sobre amarillo y en su interior, diferentes retratos de lo que él llegaba a considerar hermoso.

El señor Agreste abrió la superficie y retiró la pila de fotografías inmaculadas, desechando cada una a la basura, lo hacía tan indiferente que Adrien sentía que exprimían su trabajo y sólo se burlaban de sus mejores intenciones, una a una, sin misericordia fueron retiradas hasta quedarse sin contenido.

—¿No tienes algo más? —el señor Agreste lo miró, y era claro que se reflejaba en su expresión estoica, la intenciones de querer verlo retirarse. Adrien se sintió cohibido ante su presencia, pero ésta era una oportunidad única y no podía desperdiciarla, si su colección no lograba impresionarlo, tal vez necesitaba entregar algo más entrañable.

Algo de él, y que sólo tuviera su esencia.

—Tengo otra —accedió, quizá mostrar esa parte de él a la que se aferraba tan posesivamente podría ser la llave a un mundo nuevo. Receloso, la fotografía lograba deslizarse de entre la abertura de la mochila —La llamo Camelia.

—Muéstrala.

Escuchar que hablaba tan indiferente de su obra de arte lo tentó a largarse del recinto, pero no podía actuar de aquella manera, menos si añoraba estar entre las líneas principales y saliendo en las portadas de la revista de moda, a regañadientes, la fotografía le fue arrebatada. Gabriel examinaba, minucioso a través del marco transparente de sus anteojos dónde la línea de sus labios sólo daba una expresión más atemorizante a la que Adrien llegó a imaginarse, le devolvió ésta y ambos culminaron en episodios de minutos que al fotógrafo se le hacían eternos.

—Estarás a prueba —sentenció, Coville quería brincar de su silla y de ser posible besarle en la mejilla, pero no lo haría debido a que tenía que guardar su apariencia de profesionalismo —Hay una campaña de mi nueva línea de heroínas, fuertes y decididas. Si quieres ver que tan bueno eres, impresióname ahí con tus fotografías —culminó, antes de extenderle la mano, y Adrien, quién desbordaba jubilo ahora apretó sus manos.

—Le agradezco la oportunidad, señor.

Esa fue la segunda vez que la chica de las Camelia salvó su vida.

* * *

Adrien azotó la puerta de su departamento, Marinette quién estaba leyendo un libro había saltado del sofá hacia la alfombra con Tikki ladrando enojada hacia el fotógrafo, la diseñadora ahora se levantó, acariciándose la cabeza, empezaba a molestarle por el golpe contra el terciopelo.

—¿Qué pasó, Adrien?

—La vida es bella, ¿no crees que es bella, Marinette?

—Supongo que es bella, pero no por ser bella casi nos vas a matar a Tikki y a mí de un infarto.

Reprochó, advirtiendo que el Coville ahora entraba con movimientos pomposos, iguales a los de pasos de baile de un chico que apenas y aprendía a hacerlo.

—Le diré a Alya que te urgen pasos de bailes.

—Trajé de cenar —dio un giro estrepitoso, y dejo estáticas las bolsas con la comida rápida sobre el mueble, obteniendo la delicada carcajada de la chica, pero de ahí no se detuvo. Adrien, ceñía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, provocando así, que diera una vuelta con él.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

—Estás saludando al nuevo fotógrafo que participará en la campaña del famoso diseñador Agreste.

La expresión incómoda de Marinette se cambió a una de felicidad genuina cuándo de los bailes pasaron de abrazos a saltos divertidos por toda la casa, en una especie de ritual secreto de gratitud. Ambos sabían que su comportamiento era de los más irracional para su edad, pero a veces entre los dos, podían comportarse de forma tonta e ilógica.

—¡Eres mi tigre!

—¡Yo soy tu tigre!

—¡Tú!

—¡Yo!

—Demuéstrales a todos de lo que es capaz Adrien Coville.

—El mundo temblará ante mis pies.

* * *

—Deja de revisar la cámara, me pones nerviosa.

Regañó Marinette al bípedo a su lado, cosiendo unos encajes más para ese vestido de noche. Adrien no parecía contagiarse de su calma, puesto que esa era la quinta vez que analizaba si su cámara tenía el lente adecuado y si las baterías -qué cambió cuatro veces- todavía no se habían terminado.

—¿Y qué tal si lo hago mal?

—No lo harás.

—¿Y si me equivoco y no logro entrar igual que ustedes?

—No te preocupes, estarás bien.

Marinette languideció la distancia entre ellos, colocó su mano sobre el hombro y percibió que, en sí, Adrien temblaba tan vigoroso y preocupado, provocándole cierta sensación de angustia en ella.

—Lo vas a hacer bien, tú confía en tus habilidades.

—De verdad, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida.

—Soy la única.

 _«_ Marinette ven y repara mi vestido»

Las risas se disiparon ante la norma de Chloe, Marinette hizo una de refunfuñó y ladeó el cuerpo, imitando a un jorobado que iba a las órdenes de su amo.

—Te dejo. Tengo que atender a su majestad y terminar de coser los detalles que faltan.

—No te preocupes. Gracias por el apoyo.

Se despidieron, cada quién levantándose el pulgar en una señal de éxito que sólo entre dos se facultaban, Adrien recorrió la multitud hasta llegar a las adyacentes del escenario y la enorme alfombra, preparado, él estaba listo para que el mundo conociera la magia de Adrien Coville, no tenía miedo.

Las cortinas se elevaron, imponentes y ansiosas para presentar una obra de arte que era atrapada por el lente limpio de la cámara profesional.

Por la cortina del lado derecho salió la primera modelo, Chloe, contoneándose a pesar de la máscara amarilla que cubría la mitad del rostro, se movía decidida, reinando sobre una colmena y el mundo eran sus obreras, su flash deslumbró justo cuando la chica giraba, apoyando la mano en su cadera y sonriéndole agradecida al mundo de admirarla como la reina que era. La siguiente también emergió, centellante y cubierta por la mascarilla azul, ella caminaba, como si fuese una primadonna y el mundo llegaba a derretirse bajo sus pies costosos, se detuvo en medio del escenario, recibiendo los aclamo y los flashes de las cámaras que buscaban captarla, migrando sus manos a ambos lados de la cadera, les regaló una sonrisa divertida que Adrien se encargó de plasmar en su memoria fotográfica. Las modelos salían una a una, presumiéndose por el sendero que les daba fama y atención, con Adrien encargándose de retratar las expresiones genuinas que ellas acompañaban con la enjundia de trabajar dentro de las industrias Agreste.

No fue hasta que Nino cambió de la canción de fondo y ante el público conmocionado, Adrien quedó intrigado, no aguantando la curiosidad, quiso saber de la portadora que traía consigo desastres en las personas. La conoció, a ella, a la que causaba los disturbios, se presumía con tacones picoteando sobre la alfombra roja y una mirada que indicaba que ella se robaría el mundo si se lo pidieran, Adrien pensó que no le permitiría mancharse las manos con algo tan horrible, él prefería robarlo por ella.

La observó, no, en realidad quedó atrapado entre la belleza de aquel teatro visual que ella te daba, se detenía en medio del escenario, dejándose engullir por la atención de los televidentes que buscaban promocionarla, que buscaban idolatrarla por usar los diseños de Agreste, sin embargo, ella no se intimidaba, al contrario, entre gestos coquetos, esclarecía que ella era hermosa y sabía que el mundo estaba en sus pies con sólo mover el dedo meñique. Subía, bajaba, las sensaciones aplastaban y casi lo ahogaban de no ser porqué la apreció retirarse para volver a regresar de nuevo y adueñarse del escenario. Miró a lo lejos la voz de Marinette quién sostenía el próximo cambio de la modelo, haciéndole señales exageradas para tratar de obtener un rastro de su atención, incluso saltaba para que Adrien fotografiará a la modelo bajo el antifaz marrón y el vestido de encajes anaranjados.

—F-O-T-O-G-R-A-F-Í-A-S.

¿A quién le importaba las fotografías si podía grabarla en su mente? Marinette se golpeó la frente cuándo la cámara resbaló de entre sus dedos, Adrien sólo pudo sostenerla por unos segundos antes de que ésta llegase a estrellarse contra el duro suelo, pero pudo apreciar que la seria modelo, ahora dibujaba una expresión maliciosa, misma que grabó en la memoria de su cámara. Agradeció esos reflejos efímeros de los que tanto había estado presumiendo de antaño, puesto que sólo le tomó una cuestión de segundos para enmarcar la pose de Lila, quién guiñaba el ojo, posando su mano izquierda sobre la cintura, y ahora se retiraba, no sin antes regalarle ese ósculo atrevido al escenario, uno que despertó intenciones en una cantidad del público masculino, pero despertó algo más en el entresijo de ese anonado fotógrafo.

La palabra maravillado no le hacía justicia a ella y sus movimientos caprichosos. Al fin, sus mentes conectaron los engranajes y empezaron a encajar con los vestigios. Recuerdos con una chica que admiraba las camelias un día en el parque.

* * *

—¡Chicos! Creo que la modelo principal de la línea de ropa del señor Agreste es parecida a mi chica de las camelias.

Coville se acercó a sus compañeros, constriñéndolos a adherirse en un círculo rápido para cuchichear entre ellos, una vez el modelaje terminó y ahora sólo quedaban los invitados disfrutando de una buena fiesta de gala.

—¡No lo había notado! Digo, ella es hermosa y, diablos, ahora no sé cómo hablarle a la modelo —De soslayo, sus ojos volvieron a perderse en la pecaminosa figura que ahora hablaba con el señor Agreste —, ¿qué hago?

Cuatro chicos del grupo quedaron afónicos, todos menos Marinette que se limitó a sonreírle con la torpeza de quién sólo trataba de animarlo.

—Te debo dinero, Marinette —Se entristeció Alya. La chica rió, obteniendo una mirada severa de su mejor amigo.

—Lo siento Adrien.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te lo dije, Nino. Se daría cuenta hasta la campaña.

—¡Nathaniel! —expresó enojado, encarando al diseñador que le devolvía la mirada —¿Sabías que Lila era mi chica de las camelias?

—Desde que mandaste la conversación en el grupo.

—Háblale —le animó Marinette, interrumpiendo la posible riña que pudo emerger entre ellos, como una madre que incita a su hijo a asistir a una fiesta de la escuela. Risueña y positiva, Adrien se sentía pleno con su mejor amiga.

—Ella es bonita, no es más bonita que yo, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea una buena compañera para ti —esta vez, la segunda en animar fue Chloe, con algunos comentarios ególatras de por medio, pero al final, también eran entendibles entre dientes.

—¡Tú puedes hacerlo, Adrien! —chilló Alya al levantar rápido la mano, casi golpeando a Nathaniel quien movió la cabeza para no recibir del susodicho trompazo, quién después le contestó directo al fotógrafo.

—Te rechazará.

—Si te rechaza, al menos sabes que le hablaste a una modelo ardiente —opinó Nino.

—Gracias Nino, eso me anima.

—No te preocupes, Adrien, nunca estarás a su altura —Alya le recriminó, antes de que el fotógrafo terminará la discusión con un suspiro abatido.

—No digan eso —Marinette los reprendió, el grupo de compañeros volvió a disiparse. La chica diseñadora siguió a su mejor amigo, le regaló unos cuantos golpecitos fuertes y le otorgó su apoyo.

—Te irá bien. Te lo prometo.

—Gracias Marinette.

Ella le proporcionó un gesto verdadero, Adrien le correspondió con sus ánimos elevándose como globos de helio en el cielo. Decidido, sus zapatos lustrados lo llevaron hasta el inevitable encuentro con la cara principal de la campaña de súper héroes.

—Eres hermosa. —habló una vez se arrostraron ellos dos.

NO, ÉL NO DESEABA DECIR ESO.

—Supongo que gracias.

—¿Eres la cara de la campaña del señor Agreste, ¿verdad?

—Mi rostro está en la portada principal, así que eso debe ser cierto.

—¿Comes?

—Por supuesto que lo hago. Comer es algo básico para los seres humanos.

—Quisiera ser rosa para estar entre sus manos todo el tiempo.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Adrien se dio otra abofeteada.

Adrien rogó por un milagro, sabía que esta conversación se estaba arruinando y todo por su propia boca, miró hacia un nuevo refugio dónde pudiera escapar, sin embargo, ¡sus amigos lo habían abandonado! Marinette ahora platicaba con el señor Agreste y por la sonrisa que adornaba alegre sobre sus labios, juraba que él se interesó por alguna línea de ropa de su intelecto. Nathaniel, cómo si sus mensajes pudieran ser interceptados, el diseñador giró, arrostrándose ambos en textos silencios que sólo la mente y los años de amistad podrían hacer identificar entre ellos.

 _«_ Oh por favor sálvame, Nathaniel.»

 _«_ No. Estoy más ocupado intentado animarme a hablarle a Chloe»

 _«_ La estoy arruinando con la chica de mis sueños. Ayúdame, Bro»

Pero, Nathaniel no le dio justicia, con esa mirada silenciosa, dio sentencia que él no sería el héroe que fuera a salvarlo, entonces, de Lila, quién parecía exasperada de ser ignorada, migró sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los de Nino, su fiel compinche de desgracias y peripecias premeditadas, quién nunca podría traicionarlo porqué el código de hermandad llegaba a establecer en su legislación…

 _«_ Lo siento, estoy con Alya, compañero»

Rayos.

¡Un milagro, por favor!

Su fortuna decidió ser benevolente, Lila decidió de juguetear con él y desviar el tema hacia otro objetivo más interesante.

—¿Cómo entró a trabajar a esta agencia, señor Coville?

—Fotografié una chica que admiraba a las camelias. Al señor Agreste le fascinó mi obra más preciada y aquí estamos, platicando e intentando convencerte de invitarte a almorzar.

—¿Su objeto más preciado?

—Sí —Adrien sonrió, enamorado y alegre de relatar el hecho que marcó su vida desde sus inicios —Se veía tan preciosa, tan segura de ella que quedé cautivado con sólo una fotografía.

—¿Y qué pasó con ella?

—Ya no la encontré —contestó deprimido, bajando tristemente los hombros que habían rebotado alegres de hablar del tema —. La había buscado por todos lados, pero mis resultados no son favorables, mi chica de las camelias estaba desaparecido —, pero, nuevamente las alegrías renacieron en sus entrañas —, pero creo que al fin la encontré, y esta vez no permitiré que se escurra de nuevo —aseguró.

—Interesante

Lila sonrió, pero esa no era una sonrisa, más bien, Adrien la identificaba como la de un gato que encerró a un canario. Adrien premeditó que quizá se había delatado él solo, pero, era imposible que ella supiera su identidad, ¿no? … ¡¿NO?!

—¿Usted sabe el lenguaje de las flores, señor Coville? —la modelo omitió de mirarlo a él, luego enfocó en el minucioso jardín interno que bailaba en ese florero central. Lila se sintió conmovida, pero al final sus manos aprehendieron una camelia recién cortada.

—Por supuesto, mi madre fue una prestigiosa florista de parís—Adrien contestó, suntuoso y dispuesto a presumir de sus conocimientos que agradecía de su progenitora —.Saber el lenguaje de las flores y su significado eso es básico. Yo he tenido el honor de interpretarlas desde pequeño.

—Magnifico, ¿puede decirme que representa la flor que sostengo en mis manos?

Lila acarició las alas blancas que vibraban ante sus dedos y pulseras costosas. El fotógrafo se disfrutó de una pausa alargada antes de contestar:

—Un amor puro.

—¡Esplendido! —Ella le aplaudió, avergonzando al Coville que sostuvo con más firmeza la cámara entre sus manos —Pero ésta no es la que busco —con gacela, regresó a su lugar la flor anteriormente mencionada, ahora paseando su dedo entre los pétalos abigarrados hasta sostener del tallo, la misma camelia, pero coloreada en rosa—, ¿y qué me dice de esta camelia rosa?

—Anhelo.

—Entonces, me gusta —la flor cambió de dueño, Lila se acercó, decidida y alegre, paseando la flor de sus manos hasta los dedos abiertos del fotógrafo que reculó, el simple roce entre sus manos provocó que su corazón vapuleará enloquecido, exigiendo que, en vez de una simple caricia, ambas manos se entrelazaran y nunca se alejaran.

—¿Señorita?

—Me alegro que la fotografía que me tomó desde tiempo atrás le haya abierto las puertas a este mundo, pero, creo que sería mejor si la próxima vez que lo haga, yo estuviera de acuerdo y no a escondidas.

Ella declaró, astuta e inteligente.

Al contrario del fotógrafo que los colores avivados de su piel empezaron a palidecer hasta deformarse en un tono grotesco y lívido.

Demonios, ahora que lo consideraba sólo esperaba que ella no retuviera éste encuentro de sus memorias como el patético encuentro del fotógrafo que intentó seducirla.

Un momento, sólo un segundo para reflexionar… Demonios, demonios, demonios, ¿qué otra prueba se necesitaba para demostrar que el destino en serio odiaba a Adrien?, primero, la chica de sus sueños, ella que tanto anheló para hablar, resultaba ser la bonita modelo principal de la campaña de uno de los diseñadores más famosos de parís. Segundo, intentó conquistarla con piropos absurdos y frases clichés de revistas juveniles, tercero, ella percibió el día en que decidió fotografiarla. Tierra, sucúmbelo ante su furia, desaparece a esta pobre alma y hazlo desaparecer para nunca regresar.

Si su primera impresión había caído por la torpeza, ahora ésta llegaba a volverse nula para abofetearlo, recordándole que quizá ella era una diosa de la moda, y él, sólo un fotógrafo que había tenido suerte al retratarla.

Si planteabas desde un principio, había sido gracias a su chica de las camelias que él había llegado hasta este punto de la cima, esa tarde, mientras miraba con melancolía el campo de pétalos rosados del parque, sin ser consciente, o tal vez sí, ella había sido más influente para Adrien que otra persona. Se volvió un anhelo, una fuerza y una esperanza inconclusa. Ahora que le recordaba, creo que él debió regalarle la camelia roja a la chica y que no fuera en viceversa.

—¿D-Disculpa? —Sus palabras quedaron acortadas, debido al impacto y la información inmediata que apenas y le permitía procesarla, todavía, seguía tácito y adornándose el rostro con una expresión horrorizada.

¿En cuánto tiempo tardaría en tacharlo de pervertido?

Lila explotó en una risa fortuita ante el pesado silencio, retiró de su bolsa lo que Adrien pudo distinguir como una nota cuidada y una cara plumilla purpura. El sonido de la punta raspando contra la hoja, provocó enmudecer y tentarse ante sentimiento de nerviosismo que de antes le gritaba a Adrien correr, deshacerse de toda la evidencia y jamás volver a cruzarse de miradas con ella.

No obstante, se quedó estático, esperando de una señal que pudiera volverse la salvación. Afortunadamente, ésta llegó, con un número de celular y una marca de un beso con labial en la esquina. Adrien, con manos temblorosas y sintiendo el pulso lastimarle sus entrañas llevó éstas a la nota sujetada por las uñas postizas.

—No tienes por qué tener miedo, chico bonito —añadió, Adrien no lo admitió, pero se derritió en la bonita sonrisa que la modelo le regalaba, si, era ella. El sueño imposible que lo llevó a los desvelos, la esperanza de un amor verdadero. Ella era su chica de las camelias.

Decidida, indomable y pasional. Cómo una flor en sus retoños más hermosos, estipulaba que ella florecía hacia adelante, dejando atrás el mundo con su belleza.

Miró el retazo de hoja añeja, tenía bonita letra y había escrito con bolígrafo morado su nombre en corazones. Lila, perfecto, nunca había pensado en cómo un nombre lo enamoraba más rápido y preciso.

—Entonces, ¿me permite pensar en una cita? —Adrian no lo demostró, pero estallaba en las mismas mariposas que de antaño habían arruinado su intento de seducción, sus manos se deslizaron bajo su propio saco negro, guardando entre los diminutos bolsillos la nota y nuevas esperanzas de crear una historia.

—Tómalo como guste, Señor Coville.

—Llámeme Adrien, señorita Lila. Entonces sí, sí es una cita.

 **Notas finales de la autora**

¡Hola! Sí que has llegado aquí valiente guerrero haces que me sienta orgulloso. Si has disfrutado de este retazo de mi mente, déjame decirte que te mereces un besito en la nalga.


End file.
